


you put your arms around me and i'm home

by rutabega129



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Beca takes care of Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 23
Kudos: 176





	you put your arms around me and i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff with a side of fluff. Short and soft. Just like Beca. Inspired by me not feeling good but I don't have a Beca. Wah.
> 
> Title from "Arms" by Christina Perri
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Beca’s late. Not only is she late, she’s “going to make her girlfriend mad because she promised she wouldn’t be late to Bellas’ rehearsals” late. 

“It doesn’t look good when the co-captain is last to rehearsals, Beca,” Chloe had told her after her third day in a row of arriving last. 

“Chloe, it’s just the girls, it’s not a big deal.” She tried very hard not to roll her eyes because she sometimes wonders if Aubrey’s personality imprinted itself on Chloe when she left.

“It is a big deal, Beca,” Chloe said seriously and Beca immediately looked contrite. “I don’t want us to start slacking because we got too comfortable and then fall apart again.” Beca had immediately apologized and promised her she’ll be on time from now on. She knew how important the Bellas are to Chloe and she was right, if they got too lax with their rehearsals and discipline, they could easily sink to the bottom. 

But of course, Beca’s running late literally two days after she told Chloe she’d be on time. She blames her dumb philosophy group who got into an argument while they were working making her lose track of time. When she gets to the rehearsal space just shy of ten minutes late, the Bellas were all gathering their things ready to leave. Beca’s heart drops to her stomach. Was she late or did she completely fuck up the times and missed practice all together?

“Uh guys?” She calls and all of them turn to face her. “Where are you all going? And where’s Chloe?” Her girlfriend’s absence was disconcerting. 

“Don’t you read your texts?” Stacie asks, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Beca frowns and takes out her phone. She taps it to wake it up but the screen remains black. She presses the power button and groans when she sees the dead battery symbol on it. Beca is a hundred percent positive she left her music streaming in the background all throughout the day with the volume on mute. “Well, my phone’s dead, what was the text?”

“Chloe group texted us and said she couldn’t get a hold of you to lead practice so she cancelled it all together.” Cynthia Rose hands Beca her own phone so she can read it.

Beca frowns more when she sees it.

 **Chloe:** **  
** _Hey girls. I cant seem to get a hold of Beca so if she's not there in the next few ten minutes, rehearsal is cancelled for the day. Im not feeling too well. Sorry for the late notice! Dinner is on me tonight for the inconvenience!_

“I already put in my order for a filet mignon,” Amy says, waving her phone.

“She is not getting you a filet mignon,” Beca says, rolling her eyes. “She is not getting anyone dinner, so go fend for yourselves, children.”

“You’re the worst, _dad ,_ ” Stacie jokes. 

Beca rolls her eyes again and grabs her battery pack from her bag and plugs in her phone. It takes a while for it to power up but when it does, all of Chloe’s notifications come in at once.

 **Chloe:** **  
** _Babe, i’m not feeling well☹️☹️☹️ can you run practice without me?_

_Bec?_

_Okay your phone is going straight to voicemail so you probably forgot to stop your music and your phone died. I’m gonna just group text the girls. See you at home. Xoxo._

Beca calls Chloe but after a few rings it also goes to voicemail. 

“Everything good, cap?” Cynthia Rose asks. She’s the last one to leave and looks at Beca concerned.

“Chloe’s not picking up so she’s probably napping.” She puts her phone in her bag to charge. “Did you see her earlier? She seemed fine when I left this morning.” Chloe seemed perfectly healthy when she and Beca left for their first class together before parting ways on the main campus to go to their respective buildings. 

“No, but there has been a bug going around, maybe she caught it.” Cynthia Rose scrunches her nose. “Which means that it’s probably taken a hold of the entire house so we better sanitize the shit out of everything. I am not getting sick." 

Chloe hardly ever gets sick and when she does, she’s miserable. Which also means that Beca will probably get sick too and Beca is an absolute baby when she’s not feeling well. The last thing they needed was a house full of sick Bellas so Beca contemplates mandating a quarantine rule when they get home. 

Thankfully, the Bellas decided to take their rehearsal free day and do things outside of the house because it’s blissfully quiet when she gets there. She stops by her room to put away her stuff before heading to Chloe’s. The door was ajar and the room was dim. Chloe usually had her curtains open and the sun always illuminated the room.

Beca pouts when she sees her girlfriend curled up on her side in the middle of her bed with the blankets tucked around her. There’s a frown on Chloe’s sleeping face like she fell asleep wincing.

“Chlo?” She says quietly and reaches out to brush the hair out of Chloe’s face. She didn’t feel warm so Beca is relieved she doesn’t have a fever.

Chloe stirs at Beca’s light touch and opens her eyes. “Hi,” she says groggily and Beca smiles down at her. “Stop letting your music run all day,” she whines. 

Beca laughs. “I’m sorry I missed your texts. How are you feeling?”

Chloe groans and starts to stretch but stops short and grabs her stomach. Beca immediately reaches out. “No, I’m fine. My period just started early and the cramps hit me full force.”

Beca lets out a breath of relief. She was thankful it wasn’t a virus that made her sick but also concerned because Chloe got really bad cramps every once in a while. “Can I get you anything? Painkillers? Heating pad?” She reaches out again wanting to comfort Chloe in any way she can but she knows that Chloe likes to remain immobile as much as possible when she has cramps.

“I already took some painkillers and it dulled it somewhat.” Chloe pouts. “I hate my uterus.”

Beca laughs again. “I hate it too, baby. Are you sure I can’t get you anything?” 

Chloe reaches out to grab her hand and kisses it. “Can you just order pizza for everyone using my card?”

“No,” Beca says stubbornly. “You are not getting everyone dinner.”

“Bec,” Chloe warns. “I told them I would for cancelling last minute.”

Beca just shrugs. “They can fend for themselves.”

Chloe groans again but concedes. “Fine, but can you get me food?”

“Of course, what do you want?” Beca goes to take out her phone but remembers she’s charging it.

“Can you get me a calzone, please?” Chloe tries to get up to get her wallet which was on her side table and winces.

“Chloe, lay down. I got it.” She playfully bats Chloe’s hand away and she goes to curl back up in her bed.

“Okay,” Chloe says tiredly. “Can you also get me ice cream?”

“Chocolate chip cookie dough?”

“Yes please.” Chloe smiles up at her gratefully and Beca melts.

“Anything else?”

“Kisses and cuddles if you’re giving them out.”

It’s really unfair how cute her girlfriend is. “Nah, those come with a price,” Beca teases. She gets the signature Chloe pout. “But I guess I can give you one for free.” She leans down and kisses Chloe lightly. Chloe smiles against her lips and pulls her closer. 

“Love you,” Chloe whispers when they pull apart.

“Love you, too. I’ll be back with your food.” Beca kisses her forehead and tucks Chloe back into bed. 

Beca orders them both calzones at the corner pizza place and stops by the grocery store to get Chloe’s ice cream. Something catches her eye when she walks down an aisle and Beca impulsively buys it.

When she gets back home, a few Bellas are congregated at the kitchen island and they all look up expectantly when they see Beca carrying food. “These aren’t for you, vultures,” she says immediately when Jessica attempts to grab at the box. They groan and then argue amongst themselves on what to get for dinner as Beca grabs napkins and a couple of sodas from the fridge. She quickly puts Chloe’s ice cream in the freezer but not before labeling it with Chloe’s name in big block letters. 

Chloe sits up when Beca opens the door and smiles. “God, that smells amazing.” 

Beca sets up a little makeshift bed picnic for them and they eat their dinner together discussing their respective days. Chloe’s was obviously cut short because of her cramps but Beca was glad she was feeling a little better.

Beca cleans up when they’re finished and goes to her room to change into her pajamas and grabs her laptop. When she gets back to Chloe’s room, she too looks like she’s ready for bed even though it was barely 8 o’clock.

“Are you still achey?” Beca asks as she sets her laptop down on the bed. 

Chloe rubs lightly against her lower abdomen and winces. “Yeah, but I’ll be fine. I’m exhausted though.”

“Wanna watch a movie until you fall asleep?”

Chloe smiles widely. “Yes,” she gets up and kisses her. “Let me just get ready for bed.” She heads out to the bathroom and Beca situates herself on Chloe’s bed with her laptop. She queues up Netflix when she remembers the impulse buy she got earlier. She quickly goes back to her room and gets it before Chloe comes back.

Chloe comes back with her face clear of makeup and hair tied in a bun. Even though she looks completely drained and exhausted, Beca didn’t think she could look anymore beautiful.

“You’re so beautiful,” Beca actually says out loud when Chloe settles in next to her.

Chloe hardly ever blushes but she does at that moment. “Thanks, baby,” she says quietly and kisses her again. 

“I got you something from the store,” Beca says excitedly and hands Chloe a plastic bag. “Not wrapped because it was an impulse buy, but I think you’ll like it.”

Chloe beams as she takes the bag from her and pulls out what looks like a stuffed animal koala. “Beca!” She says excitedly. “This is so cute! I love it so much.” Koalas were Chloe’s favorite animals besides dogs. She always told Beca that she reminded her of one. Cute and cuddly on the outside but would kill you if got too close. Not to mention how cute they were when they clinged onto things. Chloe would constantly tell Beca she was her little koala. Beca pretended she hated it but secretly loved it.

“It’s actually a hot water bottle,” Beca points out turning it over for Chloe to show her where there was velcro. She tugs on it to reveal the rubber bottle that was inside. “You know to help with your cramps.”

“Beca,” Chloe says, her voice cracking a little. “This is one of the sweetest things anyone has gotten for me.” She looks at Beca with so much adoration that it makes Beca blush as well.

“It’s just a water bottle,” Beca mumbles but gets pulled into another kiss.

“You are so fucking cute, my little koala.”

“Shut up and pick a movie,” Beca grumbles but smiles. 

Chloe starts to fall asleep halfway through Robinhood: Men In Tights, so Beca turns it off and puts her laptop aside. “Let me fill that up for you,” she whispers, and takes the koala from Chloe (who was hugging it). Beca quickly fills it with hot water and puts it back in the koala.

Chloe puts it against her stomach and turns to her side. “Cuddle with me,” she says sleepily when Beca settles on her side of the bed.

Beca turns and goes to put her arm around Chloe but stops short when she realizes Chloe’s back is facing her. “Uh,” she says awkwardly but scoots closer. 

“Babe?” Chloe says when she doesn’t feel Beca’s arm. 

“Sorry.” Beca doesn’t know where to put the arm that’s against the mattress but finally wraps her other one around Chloe’s midsection.

“You have no idea how to be a big spoon, do you?” Chloe says giggling.

Beca blushes. “Shut up.”

Chloe laughs out loud this time and reaches behind her to grab Beca’s hand and pulls it across. Beca let’s out a small “oomf” before finally settling in a comfortable position behind Chloe. She feels the warmth of the water bottle against her hand as Chloe holds her. 

“Goodnight, Chloe.” Beca whispers and kisses her shoulder.

“Goodnight, baby.”

Beca smiles and closes her eyes.


End file.
